Radio Frequency (RF) switches can be used for switching and routing of high frequency signals. Various materials have been used to form transistors for RF switches. For example, silicon on insulator (SOI) transistors and gallium arsenide (GaAs) pseudomorphic High Electron Mobility Transistors (pHEMT) have been used. Si RF SOI transistors can have high on resistance due to multiple stacking (as many as 14 transistors in series) in order to handle high breakdown voltage. GaAs pHEMT is a depletion mode transistor technology and can use separate supply voltage to the gate to turn the transistor off. The supply voltage in a mobile system is typically limited to either 3.7V (1S battery) or 7.4V (2S battery).